


Want

by coloredlove8



Series: Porcelain Doll [1]
Category: SHINee
Genre: Body Worship, M/M, Not really though, Slight Body Dysphoria, Slight Smut, Taemin Just Gets Naked And A Little Bit Of Something Something Else, WARNING : indirect mention of Jonghyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 20:06:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19034722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coloredlove8/pseuds/coloredlove8
Summary: "They aren't making fun of you. At least I'm not," He turned his head back to look at the TV, "That Taemin. The one on the screen. He's feminine and beautiful. But that's not a bad thing. I think he looks so pretty. He owns his body, and his looks.""What about the Taemin in front of you."





	Want

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in less than a day. So I’m sorry about any grammar mistakes. I was too worn out to fix them. I got this idea while watching the MV for Want. The story completely changing from what I had in mind quickly (at the summary specifically). But I like this version more.
> 
> The next part will be smut.

Minho has sat back and watched many of Taemin's solo MVs. He always enjoyed them. Always relished in how happy his best friend looked. But something about the younger's newest track struck something in him. 

Maybe it was the way the blue, silk shirt looked on Taemin's pale skin. Maybe it was the gorgeous way Taemin owned something as feminine looking as the white top with the shoulder cut out. Maybe it was how he looked more like a piece of art than even the Gates of Hell behind him. Or how he looked so stunning drenched as rain fell against him.

Whatever it was, it made Minho see the MV as something other than some song. Everyone new that the skinny male was known for being happy and bubbly. Changing as soon as music came on. Any dance he did screaming  sex. Even without having to word it. But this one was different. 

Now it was more than his body. It was every ounce of him. His eyes sultry. Lips full and pink. Voice molding around anyone's body. Making them want him. 

And Minho couldn't handle that.

He watched the MV again and again. Too captivated by every little bit to stop. He found something new each time. From the way Taemin's body bends as he dances. To the way his clothes fall against his skin. 

He barely heard his front door click open. Knowing it was the groups maknae coming over to have a movie marathon. Which Minho had fully intended on getting ready for, until he saw that Taemin's song had dropped. So he sat down to watch it. And, well, now he's here.

"Hyung! Guess what I found!" 

The male came barreling into the living. A giddy smile on his face. Minho turned his head to see the younger zone in on the TV. The smile getting wider as he saw his MV play.

He moved and plopped down onto the couch next to Minho. Eyes moving to his hyung's face as he tossed the movie case in his hand onto the coffee table in front of them.

"What do you think of it?" The smaller questioned excitedly

Minho looked back to the TV, "It's really good Taeminnie. You really played into the feminine look, huh?"

Taemin smacked his arm, still smiling.

"Oh shh. That's such an old joke. I can wear those clothes without being feminine."

"It's not just the clothes Tae. It's all of you."

"Well it's not my fault I was born so small. Not everyone can be manly giants with big hands and strong arms." Taemin huffed

The older turned back to face his dongsaeng, "It's not a bad thing."

The younger folded his arms over his chest cutely, "Then why does everyone keep making fun of me for it."

Minho saw a bit of hurt behind Taemin's eyes. It made him angry at himself for not realizing that all the times he's called the younger feminine could of hurt him.

He reached out and unwound the smaller's arms. Holding his hands with his own.

"They aren't making fun of you. At least I'm not," He turned his head back to look at the TV, "That Taemin. The one on the screen. He's feminine and beautiful. But that's not a bad thing. I think he looks so pretty. He owns his body, and his looks."

"What about the Taemin in front of you."

It was a mere whisper, but to Minho it was deafening. Over taking ever other sound the world had to offer. 

He looked back at the smaller. The smile was long gone. His lips now were in a firm line. And he looked like he could start crying at any moment.

"The Taemin in front of me is more gorgeous than any other one. It took the one on the screen to show me that. But I know it now."

"The boy in front of me has the cutest puff to his cheeks. He has such pretty, sparkling eyes. He has an addicting voice. One I could listen to for the rest of my life and never get tired of hearing. His hair is messy from not styling it. His hands are cold to the touch."

Minho brought a hand up to his lips. Kissing one of his finger tips before blowing warm air on them.

"But the best part of him. The prettiest part. Is that I know the Taemin in front of me won't show any of those things to another person. This Taemin isn't guarded. He's free."

Minho felt Taemin's fingers stretch out in his grasp. Trying to get closer to the older's face. So the taller let go of both hands. Soon feeling them both against his cheeks.

"Really?" The smaller whispered

Minho gave one nod, "Really. This Taemin is the prettiest thing I have ever laid eyes on."

Those cold fingers pressed into Minho's skin. Slightly warmer palms pressing against his jaw. 

The older looked into the sparkling eyes in front of him. A layer of curiosity and confusion swirling within them. Asking "what now" silently. 

"Come here Taeminnie. It's okay." Minho whispered quietly 

The younger slipped onto his lap gracefully. It was a new feeling. Sure, each other's laps were almost always filled by another member. It had become something they often did to each other when there was so rarely open chairs in their company building. But this was different. 

Minho felt so close to the younger but so far away at the same time. There was also something different with how Taemin's legs felt against him. His hips were pressed against the older's sides. It made him feel connected to him. Not just physically, but emotionally. Mentally. Like they could read each other's minds with one glance.

"Hyung, this won't make us weird, will it? I don't want us to be weird. I couldn't handle that. I can't lose you too."

Minho let his head fall forwards onto Taemin's shoulder. His arms snaking around the younger's waist and drew him closer. The younger's hands slipping into his hair instead.

"We won't be weird. I think I've always seen all of those things I said. They just now came out. If I thought it would make things different between us, for the worst, I would have kept them in. Because I can't lose you either."

"I think I've always wanted to hear you say them. You were the only person I didn't mind calling me feminine. Because it didn't feel like you were saying it in a way to hurt me. Even when we were in Knowing Bros and I had to kiss Janghoon hyung on the cheek as his prize. I felt hurt by everyone else's comments. But not yours." The smaller mumbled

Minho sighed lightly, "You being a bit feminine looking isn't bad Taeminnie. You're more of a man than so many people I know. Yeah, you're a little small and your face is pretty. That's not bad. You're perfect. In every meaning of the word."

The broader man felt his hair being pulled back lightly. Lifting his head up so he could be studied under Taemin's gaze.

"Show me."

The younger's voice got quieter until it could barely be heard, "Please."

Minho nodded and stood up carefully. He kept a firm hold on the smaller's waist. Taemin's slim legs wrapped tightly against him. He left the TV on. Which was now playing a different one of the younger's songs. He had been so distracted that he completely forgot about it till now.

He nuzzled his nose against the smaller male's jaw as he walked to his bedroom. It was smooth and firm against him. Taemin's head tilting back to give him more access. 

He took notice of every reaction the younger gave him. Like if he moved under the smaller's ear and pressed his nose into the skin there, Taemin would let out a small whimper. 

By the time they were at his bedroom door Minho knew what parts of the younger's neck got the best reaction. 

He pushed open his bedroom door wider. Eyeing around the space before him to see if there was anything to be embarrassed of. Everything was clean. His bed made neatly and blinds shut. He decided to keep the light off as well. Liking how Taemin's skin looked in the dull lighting.

He laid the younger down softly. Making sure his head was against the fluffy pillows. He wanted the smaller to feel like a porcelain doll by the end of this. 

Minho then moved on top of him. He sat above his knees. Simply taking in the view of his dongsaeng. 

He let a hand move up and caress the younger's cheek. Thumb swiping under his left eye. He then leaned his head forwards and kissed where his thumb had traveled. Hearing Taemin's breath hitch as his lips got closer to his face. 

Minho continued on. Dragging his lips down to kiss a trail across Taemin's cheekbone. He moved slowly. Giving the younger time to tell him to stop if he changed his mind.

He kissed along Taemin's hair line. Going from his sideburn up to the middle of his forehead. Moving his index finger to follow behind the areas his lips just were. He got to the other side of the smaller's head. Kissing his jaw as soft as he could.

He pulled his face away after. Looking down at Taemin under him. Instead of seeing eyes staring back at his he saw them staring lower. Knowing they were on his lips. 

Taemin's hand came up slowly. Index and middle finger making contact with his bottom lip. Moving across it softly. 

The older turned his head to press a soft kiss onto the pads of the digits. Catching the hint of a smile on the smaller's face out of the corner of his eye. 

The hand moved until it was pressed flat against the older's cheek. Pushing gently until he was back to looking at the younger. 

"Kiss me." He whispered

Minho obliged and leaned back down. Lips meeting lips. It was just a brush of skin. There wasn't any pressure. There wasn't any wanting to go further. Merely the need to have the other fully. 

He could feel the younger's hand still pressed against his cheek. Fingers warming quickly. Blunt nails pressing the lightest bit into his skin.

When he pulled away from the kiss the younger was smiling the littlest bit. It made Minho's pride swell slightly. Knowing he was doing right by Taemin. 

The fingers on his cheek slipped into his hair the slightest bit, "Keep going."

The older nodded before moving farther back. He helped Taemin sit up for a second. A confused look on the smaller's face. Which quickly melted away as Minho grabbed the hem of the younger's T-shirt. 

"Arms up Tae." 

He watched Taemin follow his words. Slim arms going over his head. Minho pulled the thin material up slowly. Eyes following the path it made. More pale skin being showed by the second. He dropped the shirt on the ground. 

They had all seen each other naked before. Many, many times. It was just part of being in a boy group. Either from having to share a shower to having to change so fast they couldn't simply wait on the other to leave. However, they never saw each other naked for such a personal reason. 

And no, technically Taemin wasn't even naked. It was just his shirt. But it still made Minho's heart swell.

He laid him back down once it was fully off. Hands slowly roaming the new expanse of skin.  He couldn't decide where to start. There was so much beauty laid out under him. Choosing was harder than he could have ever imagined. 

While thinking his swiped his fingers against Taemin's nipples. A soft noise escaped the younger's lips as he did. Something that sounded almost like a purr.

Minho wanted to hear the sound again. Deciding that it was too beautiful to miss out on. So he kissed the right one first. Hearing the purr again.

He put a little more pressure into the kiss after.  Even letting his tongue flick out at it. 

That earned hands in his hair. Almost holding his head in place. 

Minho slowly licked around the areola. Relishing in every little noise it caused. He then kissed the pink bud again. It was now hard and perky. The taller took its state as a good sign as he wrapped his lips around it. 

He started suckling on it gently. One hand moving up Taemin's body to play with the other one. Is index finger circled around it. He then pinched it between his index finger and thumb. Rolling it slowly.

He went back to paying attention to the one between his lips. He let his tongue swipe against it softly. The younger mewling at him. Fingers squeezing the hair in his fists tightly. 

"Min." 

The older's eyes flicked up to the smaller's face. His bottom lip was between his teeth. His cheeks were a soft rosy color. Eyes as sparkly as ever. 

"Oh my god," Taemin mumbled, "That looks really nice."

Minho guessed the younger was talking to himself more than he was the taller. So he just looked back down. Eyes closing as he continued. 

He could tell that the younger was starting to become sensitive. Whimpers and purrs coming out more often than not. They were becoming louder too. And as much as Minho wanted to see what would happen if he just continued on messing with they smaller's nipples. He wanted to fulfill Taemin's wish to be shown how beautiful he was. 

He fought against the hands holding his head down and pulled off the nipple. His hand moving off the other one and positioning it to help keep himself up. The smaller whining at the loss.

"No, Min."

The older shushed him softly, "It's okay. We have all day and night. Let me show the rest of your beautiful body it's worth. And I'll go back to these after. That sound good?"

Taemin just bit his lip again and nodded. Placing his head back down. Staring up at the ceiling. His hands stayed in Minho's hair, but their grip loosened. Allowing him to move freely again.

He started kissing up Taemin's chest. Placing soft pecks against the skin. He was soon at the younger's collarbones. Minho became transfixed with them quickly.

They were incredibly deep. The younger's petite form truly showing through them.

He pressed a tentative kiss against the left one. Dipping his tongue in after. Taemin's fingers twitched in his hair. So he did it again. Scraping his teeth against it slightly after. Running his lips over the red marks. 

He liked the marks the more he looked at them. The stood out beautifully against his light skin. It made him think of the younger's all red suit in his MV for Thirsty. He decided red was Taemin's color.

Minho gave the other collarbone the same treatment. When he finished he moved even higher up. Kissing the skinny male's neck. He gave special attention to his adam's apple. Licking around it, then scraping his teeth against it to create more red marks. 

Then he moved so he could kiss behind the younger's ear. Taemin tilting his head to the side as he did.

Minho moved some of the younger's hair out of the way. Pressing his lips against the skin softly after. Listening to every breath quickening. Every soft mewl. Taking every noise he could in. Before moving away again. 

He went back to using his hands. Finger tips brushing against every inch of skin. They danced against the younger's stomach. Tracing the soft line defining his abs. Then letting them massage the smaller's biceps. Taemin letting out a sound of contentment as Minho felt the knots under his skin loosen.

Like most Asian men, there was little to no meat on Taemin's bones. It was just how most of them were built. Never anything wrong with it, but because of how skinny there were, muscles showed easily. When there wasn't anything else to take up the area Taemin's hard work showed. 

He wasn't built like a body builder like that Shownu man Taemin did an episode of Knowing Bros with. But he wasn't a skinny twig like many other men were either. And Minho admired that about the younger.

When the taller didn't feel anymore knots to work out, he sat back, completely pulling away all touch from the smaller. Taemin's head snapped over to him. Eyes landing on Minho's own quickly.

"Don't worry Taeminnie. I'm not stopping. I meant it when I said we have all day and night. There's no where for us to go. No where for us to be. Just here. With each other. I'm just going to continue to a different part. Okay?"

Taemin nodded. Minho watching the relief wash through him.

The older male moved to sit at the smaller's feet. He carefully took the younger's shoes off. Placing them on the ground beside them. He then slipped off the smaller's socks. Putting them in the shoes. He saw Taemin's toes twitch at the cool air.

He then slid his hands up the younger's body from his ankles to his hips. He looked up at the smaller before continuing.

"Do you trust me?"

Taemin smiled slightly, "Yes, I trust you Minnie."

Minho returned the smile before looking back down to his hands. He moved them to the younger's belt. Undoing it and then slowly slipping it out of the belt loops. He put it with the shoes. 

He unbuttoned the younger's pants after. Pulling down the zipper steadily. The room so quite the sound it made became almost deafening. 

He then tapped the younger's hips, "Lift up a bit."

He heard a soft "Okay" as the smaller did as told. Hips lifting a few inches off the bed. Minho felt the bed shift as the younger put more weight on his feet.

The taller grabbed the edge of Taemin's pants before slowly sliding them off his legs. He felt his heart quicken just the slightest as he did. But he ignored it and just continued. 

He pulled them off the younger's ankles. Laughing softly as one pant leg got caught a bit. Smiling when he heard Taemin giggle at it himself.

He followed the same steps as he gripped the smaller's boxers. Looking up at him and smiling softly.

"Remember, this isn't going to make us weird. Okay? So relax, take deep breaths if you need to, and let me show you how beautiful the Taemin in front of me is." Minho said reassuringly

He watched Taemin's chest rise high. It stayed there for three seconds before he heard the younger let the breath out. As he did Minho gradually pulled the boxers off. Eyes purposely skipping over the area he wanted to look at.

But even without looking he could tell one thing. One thing he noted and hid in the deepest part of his brain. 

Taemin was smooth. 

Everywhere.

When the younger was finally completely bare underneath him, Minho lifted the smaller's leg. He leaned his head forwards and pressed a tender kiss against Taemin's ankle. He then moved his own body forwards and kissed the inside of his dongsaeng's calf. Resting the younger's ankle on his shoulder.

He used one hand to press against the other leg. Touching the parallel area he kissed on the other one. 

Soon his lips and fingers were on the inside of the others knees. Then the inside of his thighs. Both of Taemin's ankles against his back. Knees pressed against his shoulders. Legs falling open more and more.

He found one spot. The middle of his inner left thigh. Even the softest touch made the smaller whimper. So of course, Minho took advantage of the new information. 

He latched his lips around the area. Biting as light as he could. And started sucking on the skin. 

"Oh my god Min." Taemin mewled

The hands were back. Scratching at his scalp. Not being able to decide if he wanted to keep him there or pull him off the sensitive skin.

Minho bit somewhat harder. Earning a loud cry from Taemin in response.

"You're going to leave a mark." The younger said breathlessly 

The older pulled away after. Smiling when he saw a small, dark hickey decorating the pale skin.

"That was the point." 

He leaned forwards and soothed the mark with his tongue. Giving it a soft peck before looking up at the smaller.

"Minnie, I-"

Minho smiled again, "Shh, I know. Let me get you on your stomach. We're almost done. Just a little more and I'll do whatever you need. That sound good?"

Taemin nodded quickly, moving his legs off the older's back. Minho sat up again after that. He helped the younger onto his stomach like he said he would. The younger whimpering as his still sensitive nipples brushed against the soft fabric of the comforter. 

When the younger was comfortable, head resting on his folded arms, Minho moved and hovered over the younger's bottom. He then pressed his thumbs into the younger's lower back. Where he found two little dimples.

He pressed into them, using his other fingers to massage the smaller's sides. After a few seconds he heard a small popping noise. Which was immediately followed by a happy noise from Taemin. 

He moved his hands up. Continuing the massage. He got to the smaller's shoulders and worked out as many knots as he could find. Frowning when he felt more than he expected someone so young to have.

"You're body is so tense." 

He heard Taemin sigh, "I know. I never have time to get a massage or anything like it. So it just stays like that."

Minho's hands traveled to the smaller's neck, "Tell me when you're tense for now on. I know how bad it all hurts. You should never feel that pain. You're too young. And you work too much as it is. The pain will only add on."

"Okay hyung, I will. But it's okay. I'm not glass. A few stress knots won't kill me."

"Now that's where you're wrong. You are glass. You're fragile. You're my porcelain doll. You’re pretty, and pale, and breakable. So tell me when your hurt and stressing. Let me take care of you."

Minho felt Taemin's shoulders go slack, "Yes hyung."

The taller smiled softly, "See, it's not hard."

The younger nodded into his arms.

Minho was happy with his work after that. So he moved off the smaller. Helped him on to his back again. And smiled.

"You're my beautiful little doll," He moved his hands to cup the younger's cheeks, "Yes, you're feminine. You’re body and personality in ways. But that's okay. Because it makes you so unique and lovable. Nobody can hate a porcelain doll. Especially not mine."

Taemin started to smile back at the older. Tears had formed in his eyes and were quietly falling down the sides of his face. But Minho just swiped them away with his thumbs.

"Thank you." The younger whispered

Minho pressed a kiss to the tip of the younger's nose, "Of course."

When his head pulled back he looked into his dongsaeng's eyes. He could see his own reflection shining back at him. 

"I think Want should be your song. Not mine." 

Minho laughed softly, "No, it definitely fits you more."

"Then it can be both of ours. For each other. Not a typical love song though." Taemin muttered quietly 

The older pressed their foreheads together. His eyes closing as he started to smile. 

"Well, we don't have a typical love story."


End file.
